


Nachts in Weimar

by Silavon



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Dutzen für Anfänger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eine Art 'Nachts im Museum' in Weimar, man war das ne schwere Geburt, somehow:, süße Knöpfe, zwei alte Herren und ihre Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die beiden Dichterfürsten auf dem Theaterplatz, doch nicht so plastisch sind, wie man denkt?





	Nachts in Weimar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Marry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/gifts), [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts), [lugubriouslyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/gifts).

Der Mond steht hell am Firmament, wie die Glühbirne einer Lampe, alles erhellend und der umliegenden Landschaft ein mystisches Bild gebend, als sei sie eine Sage, eine Geschichte selbst, alles erzählend und doch vieles verschweigend. Dünne silberne Fäden plätschern säuselnd dahin, Tag ein, Tag aus ihren Gang gehend, eine unendliche Musik in der Natur, mit Harmonien und Dissonanzen. Die letzten Menschen ziehen ihre Runden durch den Park, über den Marktplatz und in den Gassen, kleine Ameisen im großen Gefilde. Die klassizistischen Gebäude sehen immer neue Gesichter.  
So auch sie. Ab und zu sind Bekannte dabei, oft aber Schüler, die es sich tagsüber unter ihnen bequem machen, als seien sie ein Bett, eine Herberge, ein Treffpunkt für schulische Themen und deren Belehrungen. Gesichter, die Langeweile widerspiegeln; doch da, ein Funken Hoffnung, ein strahlender Stern, es scheint jemand zu sein, der sich freut sie zu sehen, der sie als etwas Höheres betrachtet, nicht nur auf die Statur bezogen. Sie freuen sich, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen können, über die Begeisterung, die ihnen gebracht wird. 

„Dem Dichterpaar“

Paar… zusammengehörend also, ohne Zweifel am Wort, ohne Streit und Unstimmigkeiten, keine Differenzen… gleich… ebenbürtig. Er würde lachen, wenn er diese Gedanken hören könnte. Ebenbürtig? Ansatzweise. Aber gleich? Wenn er und er gleich wären, dann wäre es nie so weit mit ihnen gekommen. Also, ja zu Disharmonien, ja zur Vielschichtigkeit. 

Die entfernten Kirchenglocken stimmen in ein wummerndes Klangbild ein, welches einige Krähen aus den naheliegenden Bäumen jagt und sie hoch zum Mond scheucht. Schwarze Tupfen auf knallendem Grau. Aus einer anderen Ecke das Geräusch von Betrunkenen, die die Lieder des vergangenen Kneipenabends singen, nein, sie grölen und keinen einzigen Ton treffen. 

Und wie abgesprochen geht das Licht der Straßenlaternen aus. Kein Schimmer, außer der des Mondes und der umliegenden Sternen. Die Stadt wirkt nun wie ein Hauch, ein Scheinbild, ein schöner Traum, aus dem man nicht aufwachen möchte und ihm mit melancholischen Blick hinterherschaut, weil er plötzlich vorbei ist. Draußen vor der Stadt, auf den Feldern, legt sich der Dampf, wie der Dunst nach dem Duschen an der Fensterscheibe, auf dem die Tropfen Striche zeichnen. Für den anfänglichen Herbst, der viel Regen bringt, ist es bedeutend wärmer. Die Bäume verfärben sich zwar, aber die Kälte des nahenden Winters dringt nur langsam durch.  
Das Funkeln der Sterne spiegelt sich auch in seinen Augen wider. In ihnen funkelt es ebenso unendlich und allmählich saugen sie die Energie in sich auf und werden lebendig. Seine Lider zucken, das Blau kehrt zurück, die Wangen werden rosig und er fängt an zu atmen. Auch seinem Gefährten geht es gleich. Sein Haar erlangt die braune Farbe, wird noch welliger, nicht plastisch. Er nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, als müsste er sich erneut ins Gewissen rufen, dass er lebt und er genießt es so unheimlich, holt nochmals Luft, zur Bestätigung. 

„Sind Sie da, mein Guter?“

Seine sonore Stimme holt ihn aus dem Mitternachtstraum, den diese Umgebung entfacht. 

„Ja…Ja, das bin ich. Wieder einmal…immer noch, an Ihrer Seite.“ 

Er blickt ihn liebevoll an, steckt seine Schriftrolle in die Manteltasche und zieht sich diesen enger um den Körper; eine Erkältung kann er nicht gebrauchen.

„Schiller, Sie holen sich noch den Tod.“

Er lacht kurz auf, mit vollem Grinsen und die zuckersüßen Falten blitzen für eine Millisekunde vor seinen Augen.

„Wie soll ich das denn noch schaffen? Wir befinden uns in einer anderen Sphäre. Haben Sie das vergessen?“ 

Goethe kommt ihm entgegen und platziert den Lorbeerkranz, aus der rechten Hand, auf seiner wirren Lockenpracht, die die Farbe eines herbstlich verfärbten Ahornblattes hat. Orange. Diese auflodernde Wärme in seinem Körper spürt er jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansieht; so geborgen, so… zuhause. 

„Aber Herr Goethe, welchen Sieg habe ich denn zu verzeichnen, dass Sie mir höchstpersönlich solch eine Auszeichnung überreichen?“

Er will ihm so Vieles sagen. Dinge, die er sich seit nunmehr 162 Jahren nicht traut zu äußern, seitdem sie diese „zweite Geburt“ erfahren durften. Er schaut zum Vollmond hinauf und schwelgt in Erinnerungen.

'Füllest wieder Busch und Tal  
Still mit Nebelglanz,  
Lösest endlich auch einmal  
Meine Seele ganz;'

„Goethe?“

Johann wird urplötzlich aus seinen träumerischen Gedanken gerissen. Sacht legen sich die filigranen Finger Friedrichs auf seine nun rosarote Wange, die wärmer und wird. Da ist es, das Gefühl. Heimat, hallt es in seinem Kopf; Freude, Glück,…  
Doch sind die Finger rasch weg, als sich hinter Friedrichs Augen etwas im Ausdruck ändert und eine leichte Besorgnis in ihnen mitschwingt. 

‚Sag es ihm, na los!‘

… Liebe.

Ist es das, was er fühlt?

„Das Wetter ist noch angenehm, die Luft nicht zu feucht, es schmerzt nicht beim Atmen. Ich habe überlegt, ob ein Spaziergang die Nacht noch schöner machen könnte. Es dauert nicht mehr allzu lang und der Winter steht wieder vor der Tür und dies Mal wird uns sicherlich keiner Mützen und Schals bringen. Was sagen Sie zu einem Rundgang im Park?“

Er reicht Schiller seinen noch trägen Arm zum Unterhaken und wartet geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Nichts lieber als das.“

Das Kribbeln in ihm wird immer stärker, tausende kleine Glühwürmchen, die Goethe zum Leuchten bringen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfährt ihn.

Schiller kommt aus dem Lächeln gar nicht mehr raus. Jeden Tag freut er sich auf 24 Uhr, wenn sie erwachen dürfen. Kein Wunder, dass Geister um diese Zeit zum Leben erweckt werden; es ist mit die schönste von allen Zeiten, man ist ungestört und etwas Ästhetisches und Atemberaubendes hat es allemal, unter dem Mond entlangzuwandern und frei zu sein.

Goethe hat den Sockel abermals nicht bedacht, auf dem sie stehen und da sie jetzt wieder in ihrer normalen Größe sind, ist es für Schiller viel einfacher runter zu kommen, als für Goethe. Schiller jedoch bemerkt das Zögern seines Freundes und setzt sich an den Rand und lässt für kurze Zeit seine Beine baumeln, als ihm die Idee kommt: Goethe musste man schon immer zu einigen Bewegungen sticheln.

„Ach ja, das Alter lässt einen doch manchmal kalt zurück. Aber dass Sie so alt sind, dass Sie den Sockel nicht mehr runter kommen, das habe ich nicht gewusst, mein Lieber.“

Als Johann Friedrichs Bemerkung erreicht, verfinstert sich seine Miene augenblicklich.  
Beleidigt flüstert er vor sich hin: „Wer war hier derjenige mit den meisten Krankheiten?“  
Friedrich kann nicht anders und lacht frei auf.

„So kommen Sie mir also jetzt! Ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihr zynisches Talent nur bei den Xenien gezeigt, aber ich scheine mich geirrt zu haben. Schade, dass wir nicht in Jena sind, sonst hätte ich Sie zu den Schlegels geschickt.“

Goethe betrachtet ihn weiterhin mit diesem leeren Blick, den Schiller nicht entschlüsseln kann. Doch anstatt zu antworten, springt er ohne große Bemühungen den Sockel runter. Dass dabei nichts passiert, ist wahrlich ein Wunder. Nun liegt es an Schiller den gleichen Weg zu beschreiten und er lässt sich elegant runtergleiten. Unten angekommen, lässt Goethe sein Angebot von vorhin nochmals aufkommen und Schiller hakt sich unter, hinterlässt aber ein Blatt seiner Schriftrolle, auf dem groß und breit ‚Zur Reparatur‘ steht. 

Gemeinsam wandeln sie durch Weimars menschenlosen Straßen, vorbei an ihren Häusern, bei denen sie jeweils verweilen und den bedrückenden Gedanken ihren Lauf lassen. Friedrich äußert, wie sehr er Lotte und die Kinder vermisse und als Goethe bemerkt, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen, nimmt dieser Schiller in die Arme und so stehen sie einige Minuten da, unter dem endlosen Sternhimmel, welcher zusammen mit dem Mond die einzigen Zeugen des Geschehens sind.

„Ich hätte nie so früh gehen sollen. Konnte Emilie sich überhaupt an mich erinnern? Gott, wie ich dieses Kind der Heiterkeit vermisse. Lolo so zurückzulassen… das kann ich mir nie verzeihen. Ich wollte doch noch meine Enkelkinder erleben und weiter schreiben… den Demetrius. Und jetzt… jetzt bin ich auf ewig verdammt in dieser faden Hülle zu leben, bis in alle Zeit. Goethe, die Ewigkeit ist grauenvoll.“ 

Sein Kopf befindet sich dabei in Goethes Halsbeuge, währenddessen der Andere die Locken mit den Fingern durchkämmt.  
Goethe hat diese Emotionen längst verdrängt, zu sehr hätten sie ihn kaputt gemacht. Er stopft die rein- gestarrten Löcher in der Hausfassade.

… der Tod

Er ist nicht sein präferiertes Thema. Johann ist dankbar über diese zweite Chance. Doch manchmal überwältigt auch ihn die Traurigkeit und Melancholie. Wenn das der Fall ist, so denkt er an Schiller, der ständig an seiner Seite aufzufinden ist und wie glücklich er sich nennen darf, dass er dieses Dasein nicht allein beschreiten muss.

Goethe würdigt seinem Heim nicht einmal eines Blickes. Sie gehen weiter die Seifengasse entlang, hinüber zum Park. Am Platz der Demokratie bleibt Goethe stehen und meint, dass der Herzog wohl ausgeritten sei, denn auch sein Standbild ist nicht an Ort und Stelle. Von weitem hört man nur Gejohle und das Wiehern eines Pferdes, welches durch den Park prescht. 

„Seien Sie mir nicht böse, wenn ich das sage, lieber Goethe, aber ich möchte ihm heut Abend nicht begegnen.“

Goethe muss schmunzeln. Carl Augusts wilde Jugend scheint erneut angefangen zu haben und diesmal zieht er ihn nicht mit rein.

„Dann lassen Sie uns lieber einen anderen Pfad einschlagen.“ 

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt Friedrich eine Bewegung, zuerst hat er die Befürchtung, es sei ein Mensch, doch beim genaueren Hinsehen wird ihm gewahr, dass es einer von ihnen ist, der verzweifelt etwas sucht.

„He! Kann man Ihnen helfen?“

Der Angesprochene schaute verängstigt auf und setzt zur Flucht an, wobei Schiller ihm hinterherruft, dass sie von der gleichen Sorte sind. Er bleibt stehen und sie gehen näher ran. 

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, ich wollte die Herren bei ihrem Spaziergang nicht stören, nur… suche ich meinen Finger.“  
Wieder schaut er sich um, mal zu Boden, mal in das Gebüsch hinein.

„Dürfte ich fragen, wer die Herren sind?“

Friedrich reicht ihm die Hand mit einem Grinsen.

„Friedrich Schiller. Und dies“, er zeigt zu seinem immer noch untergehakten Freund, „ist der Herr Geheimrat Goethe.“

Die Augen ihres Gegenübers weiten sich, als würde ihn der Schreck durchfahren. Mit einer Verbeugung bittet er abermals um Verzeihung, die hohen Herren gestört zu haben.

„Nun müssen Sie uns aber auch Ihren Namen verraten. Und warum, um Himmels Willen, suchen Sie Ihren Finger?“, erwidert Goethe, der die neue Bekanntschaft mit misstrauischen Blick betrachtet. 

„Eure Exzellenzen, Franz Liszt, Komponist und Pianist. Sie können gar nicht wissen, wer ich bin, stamme ich doch aus einer späteren Zeit. Ach, wissen Sie, der Finger wird mir des Öfteren von Studenten abgebrochen, wenn sie ihre Prüfungen an der Musikhochschule bestehen wollen. Ich verspüre keine Schmerzen dabei, aber dennoch ist es unangenehm.“

Die Beiden nicken nur und Friedrich erwähnt, dass er die späteren Stunden abwarten soll und das Problem würde eine Lösung finden, wurden sie doch schon von Studenten angemalt und es dauerte auch nicht lang bis die lästige Farbe passe war.  
Liszt bedankt sich für den Hinweis, wünscht den gnädigen Herren noch einen erfreulichen Abend und zieht von dannen in Richtung Belvedere.  
Im Park ist es kühler. Auch hier ist leichter aufquellender Dampf zu sehen, der sich entlang der Ilm ausbreitet und Schiller kuschelt sich enger an Goethe.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich? Ich hoffe, dass Sie nicht vorhaben, ein Bad zu nehmen?“ 

Goethe schaut ihn an; die Gewieftheit hinter den Augen versteckt sich gut, aber Friedrich kennt ihn besser und weiß genau, wie er handeln muss. 

Nach unbestimmter Zeit kommen sie auf einer Anhöhe an, die von Büschen und einer Trauerweide umgeben ist. Die Stunden scheinen ihnen schneller zu vergehen. Sie haben nur noch drei Stunden Zeit, bis sie wieder auf dem Sockel stehen müssen. Goethe lässt sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und deutet Schiller, dass er sich neben ihn setzen soll.

„Ich würde gern die restlichen Stunden hier mit Ihnen verbringen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist, denn dieser Ort hatte schon immer etwas Besonderes in meinen Augen. Außerdem ist es jedes Mal das schönste Empfindung, mit Ihnen die letzten Züge der Nacht zu genießen, ehe wir uns auf den Rückweg machen. Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viel Sie mir bedeuten? … Friedrich… ich habe dich seit dem Beginn unserer Freundschaft, als meine zweite Hälfte gesehen, das hat sich nach deinem Tod nicht geändert und nun… es fühlt sich an, wie eine zweite Gelegenheit, die ich nutzen soll… als solle ich ab jetzt alles richtig machen und das werde ich, denn… mit dir ist es ein Segen diese Unendlichkeit zu bestreiten. Friedrich… “ und hier nimmt er seine Hand, die um einiges größer ist, als die eigene und er schaut in seine blauen Augen, die wieder das Funkeln der Sterne in sich tragen und so viel Schönheit, dass er denkt, er würde jeden Moment vor Emotionen platzen, „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Es herrscht so ein wohliges Gefühl in mir, wenn ich dich ansehe und du mir dein bezauberndes Lächeln entgegenbringst und…“ 

Hier fehlen Goethe einfach mal die Worte und er wendet seine Augen verzweifelt zu Schiller, hofft, er könne seine Gedanken lesen.  
Schiller drückt Goethes Hand fester, rutscht etwas weiter runter und legt seinen Kopf auf Johanns Schulter. Eine Weile sagt er gar nichts, bis Friedrich anfängt, Kreise auf Goethes weicher Haut zu zeichnen, welches die Fingerspitzen zum Kribbeln bringt.

„Ich dachte, du würdest nicht so empfinden, wie ich… Weißt du, ich fühle gleich.“

Er verschränkt ihre Finger, seine sind kälter als Goethes. Goethe hat diese unbestimmte Sehnsucht in den Augen und Friedrich ist amüsiert darüber, dass es so scheint, als könne nur er die innere Stimme des älteren Herrn lesen. Langsam, mit Bedacht, bewegt er sein Gesicht nach vorn; sein Hals ist auf einmal so trocken und das Herz pocht rasend schnell, wie nie zuvor. Nun ist es die Leidenschaft in Goethes dunklen, sanften Augen, was ihn näher zieht. Freude, Wärme, Melancholie und… Liebe. Ihre Nasen sind kurz davor sich zu berühren und Schillers Gesicht leuchtet nun so wundervoll. 

„Johann…“

Der Name klingt so fremd in seinen Ohren, wie aus einer anderen Welt, durch Friedrichs Stimme. Es jagt ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, wie prasselnder Regen im Wald, der von den Blättern fällt. Er löst seine Hand von Schillers und wandert mit dieser den dünnen Arm entlang, hoch zu Friedrichs Wange.

‚Trau dich! Na los, mach schon Johann!‘

Doch Friedrich kommt ihm zuvor und überwindet die letzten paar Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen. Er ist so sanft, so warm, so…Friedrich. Johann vergisst Luft zu holen, es scheint, als würde Friedrich für ihn atmen. Sein Kopf ist komplett mit den Gedanken an Schiller beschäftigt, wie er riecht, wie er schmeckt und wie seine Lippen sich auf seinen bewegen, wie weich seine Haare sich zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbeln. 

Er kostet nie solch etwas Liebliches, er könnte in ihm ertrinken und er würde es zulassen. Friedrich ist wie feiner Wein; er wird von ihm eingenommen. Friedrich zieht sich zurück und hinterlässt einen enttäuschten, aber auch höchst zufriedenen Johann, denn seine Gefühle werden erwidert, aber gern hätte er mehr von dem Kuss. Seine Hand weilt weiterhin an Schillers Wange, die nun einen schönen roten Ton ziert, wie seine Lippen. Schiller steht auf, zieht Johann hinter sich her, runter zur Ilm, wo Johann doch nicht widerstehen kann, in das kühle Wasser zu steigen, um zu schwimmen und den Anblick Friedrichs genießt. Die Sage der Nixe in der Ilm wird demnächst wahrscheinlich wieder auftauchen. 

Den folgenden Morgen wundern sich die Weimarer, warum auf dem Sockel vor dem Theater nur ein Zettel mit ‚ Zur Reparatur‘ steht und die beiden Dichterfürsten in ihrer Pose auf den Ilm-Wiesen aufzufinden sind.

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist tatsächlich Tradition, dass die Musikhochschüler in Weimar die Finger von der Franz Liszt Statue abbrechen, damit sie eine segenreiche Reliquie für die Prüfungsphase haben.  
Es tut mir leid, wenn Fehler vorhanden sind, es ist spät und Schlafmangel is a thing.


End file.
